


What if we....maybe?

by FreeRangePagan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, beetlelands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRangePagan/pseuds/FreeRangePagan
Summary: Beetleland musings about sleeping together. Each chapter from a different pov.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	What if we....maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nice to Beej because Beej is not nice to Beej.

Adam would have him face down, ass in the air. Maybe Babs would kiss him as her husband was nailing him to the mattress. Maybe she'd put her hands in his hair and shove his face into her cunt. It'd be so nice- having both of them touching him. However rough they wanted, whatever they wanted to do to him, he's be so grateful for their attention. 

Would Adam's hands grip his hips as he told his wife how gorgous she was? Would he be allowed to jerk himself off, listening to their beautiful sounds? He can imagine Babs demanding he keep his hands off, the torture of feeling them moving around him without the permission to touch. 

Adam would take his sweet time pushing in. Beetlejuice can almost feel the sweet pain from being skewered on his cock. Or would Adam have stretched him first? Would he have fingered him until he was begging, clawing at the sheets for more? Wasting time to see Beetlejuice shake and beg and push back again and again on those long digits.

Barbara would totally have her legs around his head. He didn't need to breathe, so she could keep him there, sucking on her clit and tongue licking stripes through her folds. Would she let him touch her there, press into her like her husband was doing to him? 

No, no way. Not with his jagged claws and putrid hands. He might hurt her. He couldn't hurt her, even though she was a ghost he couldn't stand the thought of somehow hurting her.

Would they tell him to be quiet, or would they just ignore the sounds he made? He knows he'd be babbling, unable to shut up at the best of times. But with them both there, he's guaranteed to be a bigger mess then usual. He'd moan and whimper and definitely beg for anything they wanted to give him. Barbara would probably huff and try to smother him with her thighs. Maybe Adam would smack him (his side? his ass? He's got a lot of chub to choose from), tell him to shush, tell him to let him listen to Babs pretty sounds. Listen to Babs tell Adam how much she loves him, how good he always makes her feel.

Would they tell him he was good enough?

Probably not.

At the end, they'd be a pile of sweaty, shaking limbs. Would Babs keep her hands on him? How long would Adam drape himself over his back before tearing himself away? Would they have let him come? Finally allowed to fist his cock until everything went white, or (oh god slash satan) would Adam have grabbed him, yanking until it was too much and he screamed from the sensation? 

They wouldn't push him off the bed, he's pretty sure. They're too gentle for that. Maybe some pointed eye contact, or scooting over to cuddle each other without leaving room for anyone or anything else. Maybe he could take his time putting his clothes back on, piece by piece, sneaking glances at the amazing couple he's lost his (nonexistant) heart to. 

Would they say anything as he left? Naw, they'd be too caught up with eachother, soft hands stroking smooth skin and reasuring murmurs between sweet kisses.

Beetlejuice knows it's a fantasy. Knows they can hardly stand being in the same room with him for long. Knows he doesn't deserve what little kindness they do give him. 

But he wants, oh how he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, probably Adam.


End file.
